Metal Gear Solid: The Blooming Love
by SuperKirbyFan69
Summary: A different take on the Metal Gear Saga. I tried my best to capture the spirit of the games.


Otacon was going to the grocery store and came across some anime that looked quite delish. He went to The Legendary Solid Snake and asked if he could buy this delish animish. The Legendary Solid Snake was actually very interested in Otacon, so he popped out of his box and said, "I'm no hero. But even I know love can bloom on the battlefield." Otacon went into alert status at the idea of getting this delish animish for just a little bow chicka chicka. So the The Legendary Solid Snake grabbed Otacon but heThe Legendary Solid Snake died in the tanker two years ago. But wait, there is another.

Snake: This is Snake. I am now inside Strut A of Shell 1.

Colonel: How are things?

Snake: We're in luck. Looks like there are no sentries posted here.

Colonel: What's the visibility?

Snake: The lights on the plant's struts are functioning. I won't have to use the IR goggles.

Colonel: Any problems?

Snake: There was a brand-new hole cut through the oil fence. There's someone else besides me that wanted to get in badly.

Colonel: That's not possible.

Snake: What about SEAL Team 10?

Colonel: They landed on the roof of the Big Shell as planned. And by the way Snake, we're changing your code name for all following communication.

Snake: What's wrong with "Snake"?

Colonel: Just a precaution. You are now designated "Raiden." All right,  
Raiden. You've already covered infiltration in VR Training.

Raiden: I've completed three hundred missions in VR. I feel like some kind of legendary mercenary...

Raiden was ditermined to live up to The Legend of The Legendary Solid Snake so he wet to go fuck Otacon in the ass. but firstHe fought vamp and got naked then plisskin who is actually The Legendary Solid Snake said :

Life isn't just about passing on your genes. We can leave behind much more than just DNA. Through speech, music, literature and movies... what we've seen, heard, felt ...anger, joy and sorrow... these are the things I will pass on. That's what I live for.

We need to pass the torch, and let our children read our messy and sad history by its light. We have all the magic of the digital age to do that with. The human race will probably come to an end some time, and new species may rule over this planet. Earth may not be forever, but we still have the responsibility to leave what traces of life we can. Building the future and keeping the past alive are one and the same thing.

Raiden put on his clothes and thought about The Legendary Solid Snake's words and realized, he couldn't just ass fuck Otacon like he planned. He needed to let his son John and his wife Rose see his messy and sad history.

In 2014 The Legendary Solid Snake now The Legendary Senile Snake because of his fast aging embarks on his final mission. He meets up with Raiden and also raiden is a robot now with white blood. That's right. Raiden's blood is an older type of artificialblood that was used by the military... Called white blood. After it's been in use for a while, the blood needs to be dialyzed... Filtered. Right now, he's slipping into autotoxemia.

The Legendary Senile Snake wants to give Otacon his final mission but first sunny makes him get sum eggs. they were gross eggs so The Legendary Senile Snake spat his cigar on them and sunny strated cryingHe was sad so he put them in th emicrowave. SUddenly, microwaves. The Legendary Senile Snake mashed the X button and barely escaped, so he took a nap.

Riaden woke up.  
"Snake... he said" it's my turn to protect you.

He used his nanomachines to turn on his camera, so he could assfuck both The Legendary Senile Snake and Otacon. For the good of The Final Mission. So he could let his son John and his wife Rose and her fake husband Colonel Campbell could see his messy and sad history. He finished and cried.  
Otacon looked down at Sunny, who had witnessed the entire thing. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
"Snake..." he choked out, "had a hard life."

snake was so sad he wanted to die.  
Solid Snake: "Am I going to die?"

Big Boss: "Everyone dies. You can't stop it. You can't run away from it. Let me tell you something... Don't... Don't waste the life you have left fighting. I've never thought of you... As a son. But I've always respected you as a soldier. And... As a man. If you'd been in my place back then... Maybe you wouldn't have made the same mistakes that I did. Ever since the day I killed The Boss... With my own hands... I... Was already dead. Boss... You were right. It's not about changing the world. It's about doing our best to leave the world... The way it is. It's about respecting the will of others... And believing in your own. Isn't that... What you fought for? At last... I understand the meaning behind what you did. At last... I understand the truth behind your courage. It's almost time for me to go. And with me... The last ember of this fruitless war dies out. And at last those old evils will be gone. Once the source of evil returns to zero... A new one... A new future... Will be born. That new world... Is yours to live in. Not as a snake... But... As a man. Know this... Zero and I... Liquid and Solidus... We all fought a long, bloody war for our liberty. We fought to free ourselves from nations... And systems... And norms, and ages. But no matter how hard we tried, the only liberty we found... Was on the inside... Trapped within those limits.  
The Boss and I may have chosen different paths... But in the end, we were both trapped inside the same cage... Liberty.  
But you... You have been given freedom. Freedom to be...  
Outside. You are nobody's tool now... No one's toy. You are no longer a prisoner of fate. You are no longer a seed of war. It's time for you to see the outside world with your own eyes. Your body... And your soul... Are your own. Forget about us. Live... For yourself. And find... A new lease on life. Boss... You only need one snake. No... The world would be better off without snakes."

The Legendary Senile Snake gave his final salute.

"This is good... isn't it?"


End file.
